Heathens and Giants
by TiredGreenEyes
Summary: Everyone likes Adam and Joe... who knew she would like Hoss?
1. Meet Ash

Due to the fact that I didn't like how I wrote the chapter, or how I started the story- I decided to rewrite it. So sorry to confuse.

I don't own Bonanza, or Christy. I believe I use only reference to those two stories in this fanfic.

The Cartwrights will appear in next chapter.

* * *

It would have made a rather odd sight for anyone who happened to look out along the southern pasture that evening. If they had, they'd have seen the three strange figures in the distance, fumbling along the dusty trail.

Actually, it was due to the dust that the pasture was currently in its empty state. There had been no rain for over a month and for obvious reasons the cattle had to be moved to a more suitable location. The ranch hands had ridden their normal rounds of course- in order to see that no one was trespassing upon the largest area of privately owned land in Nevada- but somehow they had missed the weary travelers, who all three seemed to ride at a slow pace across the valley.

Ash pulled her hat further down on her head. She really wanted to pull it off entirely, but she knew that if she did than her hair- carefully pinned up beneath it, would be completely ruined. Not only would it make her even hotter, it would give away her disguise.

Beads of sweat were forming on her brow. It was hot out here- with little shade and not a cloud in the sky. A bone-deep tiredness was spreading throughout her body- making her legs feel like cooked spaghetti.

'_You'd think I'd have all sorts of energy,'_ she mused. _'Back before we left Baron Brothers, I used to put the horses through the paces every day and never felt so wrung out.'_ She mentally shook her head. Travel wasn't anything like showbiz. It didn't have the glamour, and in this case, it defiantly wouldn't reap the same reward.

The arms around her middle shifted, trying to get more comfortable without releasing their grip. Ash glanced over her shoulder back at the two children who were sharing her mount.

Both of the kids were quiet, no doubt used to the long hours of travel the trip to the west had presented. Catherine was sandwiched between Ash and their brother Eben, which meant the poor little girl was probably the hottest of them all. Yet Cat wasn't the sort to complain. Not for the first time, Ash noted the dirty face and a look of exhaustion in her wide blue eyes. It was too old an expression to sit on such a young face.

Eben, who was the opposite of Catherine in everything but looks and age, grumpily sat back on the mount, his hat pushed back on his head, obviously wanting a bit of space. Though whether it was because of the heat or just because he didn't like being close to them- Ash couldn't tell.

Seeing her look, he opened his mouth. "When are we gonna stop? I'm tired."

Cat looked up at her stepsister's face, her wide eyes agreeing with Eben's statement, even thought she didn't speak. Ash sighed.

"Well Virginia City is supposed to be around here somewhere…" she mused. Really it didn't seem entirely right to just stop. After all there were still a few solid hours of daylight left. What she really wanted to do was go to Virginia City, drop off her step siblings and ride up into the hills of this place- where the object they had come to obtain resided. If she could just get the dang thing- whatever it was- maybe then she'd finally have control over her life again. Maybe that would provide the means out of this crazy situation…

She startled a moment- realizing she had trailed off, never really finishing her answer. She straightened up, throwing her shoulders back.

"We'll head for Virginia City." She wrinkled her nose, looking into the distance. "Besides, I think I see some storm clouds."

Indeed, the wind was picking up. Both children looked out across the field to the sky. Ash couldn't honestly say she cared if she got caught in it- her grimy filthy body was craving water the way a performer craves applause. But common sense ruled whims, and she shifted the reigns, turning back in the direction of the quote-on-quote, "City."

Fifteen minutes and the wind had picked up. The change in temperature was apparent- Eben no longer sat at the very end of the horse, but instead scrunched up close. Cat was shivering.

Ash wondered if she had overestimated the distance. Unsure, she paused for a moment. Apple threw his head a bit, pacing the ground nervously. The sounds of thunder could be heard echoing across the valley.

"Easy," Ash murmured. She took a deep breath and looked around. Where were they? How long had they been traveling since the passing stage had told them the direction of Virginia City?

'We can't have gone that far,' Ash thought, frowning. She could hardly blame her horse for the shivers running through it's body, she was staring to get a little nervous herself. If they couldn't get to the City, they would have to find shelter somewhere else. She peered around anxiously.

'Well since I don't know where I am, any direction is as good as the next,' Ash thought, gently squeezing her legs to make the horse go forward. Apple did, which made her glad. He was a good horse really- a beautiful one at that- being an appaloosa and all. Still, he was young, and the dry spell must have erased any memory of what a storm truly was.

They continued on, at a slightly quicker pace, until outrunning the storm seemed useless. But before she could even relay the news to her companions, the sound of a gunshot pierced the air. Apple reared up, knocking both of the children off the back of the horse and forcing Ash to hold on for dear life. The animal bucked and brayed a few paces away, not even allowing Ash to grab her gun from it's holster. She was instantly terrified.

_'They found us! They found us, they've been following us…!'_

No second shot came. The wind had picked up and thunder rumbled all around them. Every bit of skill she had from her childhood experience with horses came into play as she wrestled around. After a few minutes that seemed like forever, he finally calmed, and they both walked- shaking- back to the children.

Ash dismounted. She felt terrible about not rushing back right away, but if they lost the horse, they lost everything. Her sense of dread grew as she knelt next to Cat to stare at Eben. Cat grabbed her sleeve, sobs choking the little girl's throat.

"Ash! Oh Ash they shot him!"

Blood was staining the shoulder of Eben's last clean shirt. Without stopping to hesitate, she grabbed Cat and threw her on the back on the horse. Then, scooping the boy up in her arms, she mounted herself.

They had no choice now. Storm or no storm, followed or not, they had no choice.

* * *

Review, por favor


	2. Adam jinxed them!

Chapter dos

It was the calm before the storm- only figuratively of course. Outside it was raining cats and dogs- had been for the last hour. Still, it made little difference to the owners of the Ponderosa. After all, the rain had not started until later- and they had seen the storm clouds far in the distance long before their arrival. By the time the pitter-pattering of raindrops began to hit the roof, all three men were sitting by the fire, drinking coffee.

_'Still,' _thought Adam Cartwright, as he held the steaming mug in his hands and gazed out the window. It felt like something was going to happen. Like something was about to.

It had been nearly three month and they had not had any incidents. No one had gotten into any fights, the livestock had not gotten any diseases, no one had tried to steal the Ponderosa... or even trespass upon it.

_'It's quiet,'_ Adam thought as he took another swallow from his glass.

Hoss and Joe were having what sounded to be an intense game of checkers. From the sound of things, Joe was winning- as usual. Every bit of skill Joe had at the game was from all the scrapes he'd gotten into as a child- and all the times he'd not been allowed to leave his bed. Adam still remembered the time Joe had gotten the measles- and how they'd all been forced to play the game thirty times a day to satisfy the boy. Adam had been so sick of checkers he'd nearly used the board as a piece of kindling- until his Pa caught him in the act.

A smile curved at the corner of his lips. He could still remember, even while being scolded, the look of hesitance in Ben's eyes. Adam could tell, even through the lecture his father wished he had walked in too late.

Now, about eight years later, his father sat quietly, watching the game with a raised eyebrow. Joe was whooping over having just jumped two pieces and Hoss had a sort of bewildered expression. Adam's chuckle drew his father's attention off the board for a moment.

"Adam, why don't you sit down with us?" he invited. "There's not much to see out that window at night."

Well that was true enough. Adam crossed the room in a few steps, scratching the back of his neck.

"We probably won't be able to take the steer into the north pasture tomorrow," he said sitting down beside his father. "Too muddy and slippery up there on that road... I knew I should have done it yesterday..."

"It's all for the best," Hoss said, examining the board closely, determined not to let another move pass him by. "Not much shelter, nor pasture in those parts anyhow. 'Might be a bit better after the rain."

"Let's hope it helps with the dust anyway," Joe leaned back in his chair, looking totally bemused as his brother's contemplations. Apparently he had some sort of plan up his sleeve.

Adam hummed; a sort of noncommittal noise. Ben raised one eyebrow, but said nothing, seeming content to listen to the conversation, rather than enter it.

Hoss finally made his move. One red piece cautiously moved forward to the corner square. He looked up. "Sides Adam, you weren't really thinkin' about them cows anyhow,"

Adam blinked a moment.

"By the window," Hoss explained. He let out a groan as Joe triumphant claimed his last king.

Adam sighed. Hoss may not have been much for checkers, but somehow he always could decipher his many moods. "I was thinking about how quiet it's been around here lately. How smoothly everything's been running."

"It is rather unusual," Ben spoke now, looking slightly amused. "We've been remarkably lucky lately. Or perhaps 'blessed' is the term."

"Well if it is luck, it's bound to run out," said Adam.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Mr. Down and Gloomy over there," he kidded. "Why be so down about it? Why not enjoy it while it lasts?"

"He does have a point there Lil' Joe," said Hoss, his eyes were steady on his brother. "Doesn't hurt to be prepared, especially the scrapes we've gotten into in the past."

"I agree with both of you," Ben said firmly, standing and gathering up their empty cups. "It doesn't hurt to be cautious, because it will keep us from finding trouble so that we can continue to have these peaceful times."

With that, he walked to the kitchen to deposit the cups to Hop Sing. Joe looked from Adam to Hoss.

"So," he said conversationally. "Is that what you meant? What Pa said?"

"Not really..." Adam began.

"Not 'xactly."Said Hoss.

The two eldest brothers looked at each other. They both grinned and started to laugh.

Hoss shook his head. "Trust Pa to make a lesson of it," he hooted and jumped Joe's piece. Joe looked extremely taken aback.

"Wha... How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"What you just-"

Suddenly, above the sounds of the storm, there was a pounding at the door. Adam jumped to his feet.

"Good grief, what kinda fool would be out riding in this weather?" Hoss wondered.

"It's probably Adam's accident," Joe predicted, standing.

Adam flung open the door. Outside in the shadows, there was the form three figures, hunched against the wind and rain. One of them, the tallest, looked to be holding a child in his arms. Another child clung to the person's side. Whoever they were, they were, Adam had never seen them before. Still, he reached out to them, opening the door a bit wider.

"Come in, quick," he said.

He didn't have to say it twice. The sorry party stepped into light, just as his father stepped out of the kitchen.

"What on earth...?" Ben wondered.

A stranger sight had never entered their door. A young man, quite thin and a few inches shorter than most stepped in, carrying a boy of about eight years old. The young man's glasses were fogged from the storm, his hat jammed down hard on his head; his chin length curls damp and plastered to his face. If anything, the shape of his face... he looked young... only seventeen or eighteen at the most. The children didn't resemble him at all... thought they resembled each other a lot. The little girl- most likely the little boy's twin- clung to the man's his coat and shook like a leaf as the man laid the boy on their sofa. It was at that point that the Cartwright's noticed the bloodstained sleeve, and the reddish puddle spreading across the little boy's arm.

Ben immediately sprung into action, instantaneously appearing at the boy's side and tearing his shirt open wider. The man hung back a bit, tilting his head back, catching his breath. The boy, whimpered a bit, whether from the pain or from the touch of a stranger, Adam couldn't tell.

"It's a gun wound. I have to find the bullet..." said Ben. He looked up. "Joe, get a knife, and make sure it's clean. Hoss, we'll need some towels. Someone stoke the fire."

Adam immediately crossed the room and grabbed the fire poker in an act of instant obedience. Ben looked up to the two figures, still standing there.

"How did this happen?" He asked softly.

The man took a deep breath. "We were already lost when the storm hit," he said. His voice sounded strange, very low pitched, and a little hoarse. "'Couldn't find a bit of shelter. The horse started getting nervous. Then out of the darkness there was a gunshot... horse reared up, sent the kids flying."

"Yes... yes I can see a few bruises from the fall," Ben's hands gently touched the boy's ashen face. "He doesn't appear to have any more serious injuries. ...probably just a bit drowsy." He addressed the boy. "Did you hit your head?"

The boy's eyes were squeezed shut from the pain. He was shivering deeply and his reply was faint.

"No..."

Ben reached out to touch him again. The boy winced and pulled away.

"Easy boy... easy... what's your name?" Ben smiled gently before casting an experienced eye on the shoulder again.

"E-E-Eben," the boy was so cold his teeth were chattering. The man made to move closer, reaching down and picking up the girl in his arms.

"Eben Carter, that's his name Sir," The young man said. "Can you not help us?"

Adam felt a small smile at the corner of his mouth. Unless they had run into a doctor, there was probably no one better in fifty miles to handle this situation. Not only did their father have years of experience in this area- having patched up him and his brothers more times than he could count- Ben knew boys. Furthermore, his look of fatherly concern as he took the towels from Hoss and wiped away the blood on Eben's shoulder seemed to calm the boy's relatives more than anything.

"Of course he'll be all right," said Ben soothingly, more for the patient's sake than the young man's. "This doesn't look to be bad at all... just a simple grazing wound above his shoulder. There's not even a bullet to remove."

Now that danger had passed, it was time to address the situation further. Adam and Hoss exchanged a look. Ben looked up at both of them before clearing his throat. Knowing the exact thoughts that were going through his father's mind, Adam dared to express them.

"Sir, are you in some kind of trouble?"

The man looked up. His eyes were dark. "I didn't think so... but I suppose I am. I cannot figure any other reason why anyone would want to shoot a little boy."

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuuun...

Reviews appreciated


	3. Getting the story out

Chap 3

* * *

Ben Cartwright hated to not have the story straightaway, but even he couldn't ignore the four pairs of wide blue eyes that stared up at him fearfully. After talking to Hop Sing he commanded that good hot broth be brewed for their young guests. He showed them the guest room and gave Ash a moment to set the children to bed.

Ash had expected that the two would have a million questions and detain her, but they fell asleep almost immediately, not even waiting up for the food. Slowly she looked over their sleeping forms, side by side- more clean and warm and comfortable in weeks, despite injuries. An almost maternal feeling overtook her and she gently pulled the covers up to their chins. Eben would never let her touch him when he was awake- she ruffled his hair and smiled when he sleepily pushed her away and dozed on. She straightened up, turning to look at the mirror.

Mud. Nothing but pure old fashioned dirt. The dry spell wasn't prepared for the sudden rain and now everything was probably flooded. Were these people cattle farmers? She was willing to bet that it would be an overwhelming job, trying to move all those cattle to better grazing, what with all the mud. Reaching up, she pulled her cap off, letting her hair fall down again. It was only slightly past her chin- and as curly as a pig's tail. Still, anyone could tell with the way it framed her face that she was a girl. She didn't look nearly as feminine with her hair up. So that's the way it would stay. Seeing the girl in the oval mirror above the washstand… seeing those dark green eyes… made a lump of fear jump into her throat.

There were four men out there. If they knew she was a woman… what would they do to her? Benji, or the great Banbino as they called him, had taught her how to fight and get scrappy when she was barely old enough to balance on two feet. She might be able to take on those two fellows… Adam and Joe. But the other two… the man who had looked over Eben and that huge fellow… there was no way she could take them on in a fight if they knew what they were doing. No way, no how.

_'You're jumping to conclusions,'_ she told herself, feeling her pulse start to speed up._ 'They just helped Eben… gave you food and shelter when you appeared on their doorstep was welcome as a couple of drowned rats. The least you can do is give them the benefit of a doub-'_

A knock at the door made her jump.

"W-who is it?" she said quickly, nearly forgetting to throw her pitch lower.

The voice was a new one- a bit muffled through the door.

"'Sits me, Hoss. Hop Sing cooked up some soup- he set you up a plate and says you should git out here and it."

For a moment she was at a loss (Since when had the words Hop and Sing become nouns?) but still she grabbed up her hat and slammed it on her head, tucking her hair up into it. A quick look in the mirror said that she was passable and she flung open the door to run out and instead ran straight into the poor messenger who was still standing there.

"Whoa… pardon me, lil fella." He said cheerfully, with a smile. She noticed a small gap in his front teeth. "Now, we'll see about that soup, eh?"

The others who were sitting in front of the fireplace, looking as though they were having a very quiet conversation (about their visitors, no doubt) all jumped up. Seeing the place at the table she carefully pulled out the chair and sat as the other men gathered around and sat down, looking at her carefully. Ash forced herself to remain calm and carefully reached out to take the spoon, congratulating herself that her hand did not shake. She took a sip and decided that the two-verb-named man was a saint. Fighting the embarrassing urge to drool she took another spoonful.

Mr. Cartwright cleared his throat. "Now… you said your name was Ash O'Brian?"

Ash swallowed. "Yes sir, that's right. Those in there are my step siblings- Catherine and Eben Carter."

Ben Cartwright nodded. "Yes. And what was it you were saying before… about someone being after you?"

She had said no such thing- only that she thought there might be, based on the predicament. Her mind drew a blank. What should she say? What shouldn't she say? Could they be trusted? They had helped Eben, true… but that didn't mean they were-

"It's… rather a long story." She said slowly, dawdling for time.

It didn't work, the eldest boy- Adam looked at her in a knowing manner, his hands folded casually as he stated calmly, "I think we've got the time."

Ash sighed. Where to begin…

"We were on a wagon train, headed west." She said finally. It was just like some of the women from her bunk used to tell her- _a good actress don't lie- least not completely. She puts as much truth in 'er stories as she kin so's that the act is nat-ral._

"…my folks, the twins. The train was filled with stragglers- we left at a pretty bad time of year, dangerously close to the snows when only people who don't have anything to loose take the chance." She took another sip of her soup. Lies wouldn't hurt as much as this story did.

"Naturally we all were sick. Cold weather. Then there was a cholera epidemic. Some trains went ahead to try to avoid the sickness. But for those of us left behind…" she froze a moment, her gaze drifting past the faces of the men at the table. "You'd wake up in the morning and not know who was alive yet and who wasn't. It was hell… my parents both came down with it." She looked back at the men at the table her voice careful and controlled. "They begged me to go ahead with the twins like the other trains had done to get away from the sickness. We weren't going to but they kept getting worse. Finally there was no denying that they were dying and that if we stayed we would die too." Now came the fabrications...

"When my step father died he owed… a lot of debts to different people." She said, careful to meet their eyes just so. "I think he had some arrangement worked out for when he arrived here. In any case, the men who went ahead of us and survived the epidemic are apparently the ones he owed money to. I thought that by coming out here I could try to find where he worked and settle his debts. It would be the least I could do- and then the twins and I could live in peace. But apparently these men had other plans…." She took a deep swallow from the glass and almost gagged. A brandy shifter. They'd given her brandy of all things!

A better audience could not be found. All the men exchanged glances with each other. There was a look of knowledge from the older of them, as though they were used to the stories of the trail. The younger members of the family had a more stricken look, more concerned with the horror of the story than the familiarity.

"Mister O'Brian," the big one- Hoss, said to her, his expression puzzled. "Do you mean to tell us that someone shot your little brother because of a debt of your father's?"

_'No actually… they shot him because of a treasure my father buried on someone's else's property that may not even be legally ours…' _Ash shook her head. "No… I believe that they were probably aiming for me. Or at least I hope they were…' '_Hope all you like. They were aiming for the boy, they aren't going to shoot you when they know you're the only person who knows where the thing is-_'

"Well… if you give us your father's name, we might be able to help you." Ben looked at his eldest son in confirmation and the man shook his head. "We'll send a telegram to the judge and he can tell us what sort of debts your father owed-"

"I don't know that it would help," Ash interrupted quickly. "I'm not sure if they were legal or under the table."

Ben smiled. "Well it certainly wouldn't hurt to try. Perhaps if you were to meet up with these men you could explain your intentions to earn the money and pay the debts as well."

Ash slowly let out a breath of air. "Yes… perhaps…" _There's no way I'm meeting with them again. I'll die first._

Joe snapped his fingers and nudged his brother's ribs. "Hey, I've got an idea! Ash," he turned to her, his eyes sparkling. "Have you got any experience ranching at all?"

Ash blinked. "I'm not sure what that has to do with anything," she said finally.

"Well, I think what little Joe's gett'n at is that we're mighty short on hands right now," Hoss looked at his brother for confirmation and continued, "Ain't much to be done right now, most of the planting has been withered up and now that the rain is back, those folks'll be busy trying to get their fields back in shape. With our cattle, we'll have plenty to do… and you'll be safe here. It's private territory."

Ash laughed out loud. She couldn't help it. "Sir, somehow I doubt that would stop these men." Ben opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Sir, if you want me to work here I'll do so for free to pay off for your hospitality tonight."

Ben shook his head again but she stood up. "Look, I have to do it. My father- my real father- once told me that a man needs to pay off his debts soon as he can. I know my step father's debts are not my own but those children in that room have a right to live their own lives without their Pa's mistakes hanging over them. I'm going to help them."

Four pairs of round eyes stared up at her. She realized how loud and forcefully she had spoken. Whoops. Slowly she sat back down, slightly embarrassed.

"I-I'm pretty good with horses and such…" she muttered. "Not cattle exactly but… larger animals. I guess I can learn pretty quick."

The men exchanged glances she couldn't interpret. "Well then, it's settled." Ben stood. "We'll go to town tomorrow to send the telegram and to make a report to Roy. He'll inform us if anyone suspicious comes into town."

Joe seemed to perk up at the mention of going to town. Ash swallowed. "Sir, if it's alright I'd really like to get to work. I…" she cleared her throat. "I don't want to stay too long… just in case those men were really aiming for the boy and not me- I'd hate for them to harm any innocents."

"Just as a general observation Pa, it's probably for the best that Asher not go riding into Virginia City." Adam pointed out. He looked at her with a suspicious knowing look. "Tomorrow Hoss and I can take him out to the southern pasture since he is so eager to work and all." He smirked slightly at the last few words, as if belittling what she knew about the subject.

Ben noticed the look too. "Well that's good. I wish a little of that perseverance would rub off on all of you." He stood up. "In the meantime, it's late. We should all be turning in." He looked at Ash again. "There's another cot we could set up in your room-"

"No, it's fine," she interrupted quickly. "They don't take up much room and I'm so tired I could sleep anywhere."

"Fine," Ben put a storng hand on her shoulder, clapping her so hard her knees buckled. He didn't seem to notice though. "In that case, goodnight."

The rest of the boys followed behind their father, saying goodnight as well. A minute later a Chinese man appeared and whisked away her bowl.

"You like?" he asked, cheerfully.

Ash looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, very much," she said. "_Fei chang gan xie_!"

The man looked taken aback for a moment. Then a big grin broke out across his wide face. "Speak Chinese?"

"Understand." She replied with a smile. "I understand it. There was a man from our… town…. that was Chinese and he used to teach the children Chinese phrases."

The man looked extremely please. "He smart man." He said with satisfaction. "Lil' Joe, he speak Chinese liddle bit too. I help raise him. Sometimes though, he say I talk too fast. He no understand toadly."

Something clicked in her mind. She smiled. "You're Hop sing?" she asked.

He nodded, seeming to move his entire body with his head. "I Hop Sing. You Ash? Like fireplace Ashes?"

She laughed. "Yes. Nice to meet you."

He nodded again, the grin even wider than before. "Yes yes… tank you. Now to bed! Need sleep!"

She stood up. "Yes. Thank you."

And suddenly she was standing on the other side of the door again, her hair down again, laying next to her step siblings. She had a job, she was on the Ponderosa, the same place where the object was supposedly… her brother and sister would be safe…

Her last thoughts before she slipped off was that somewhere in the dark, in the rain, those men were out there… and that if she were to see them again she would not be responsible for her actions.

They would never hurt her or her family ever again.

* * *

Reviews appreciated


End file.
